1. Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel nitro, amino and aroylamino-N-phenylpyridinamines, methods of preparation and use in a process for the preparation of certain pyrido[1,4]benzodiazepines which are substituted on the solitary bridging nitrogen by alkyl and aminoalkyl radicals. The pyridobenzodiazepines are antidepressants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wander, A. in British Pat. No. 907,646 discloses preparation of [1,4]-dibenzodiazepines which are substituted on the solitary bridging nitrogen by alkyl or amino-dialkyl radicals. The route of preparation used by Wander is via nitro, amino and aroylamino-N-diphenylamines.
Japanese Pat. No. 73/43,520 (C.A. 80, 133501n) discloses 6-phenyl-2,3,4,4a-tetrahydro-11H-pyrido[2,3-b][1,4]benzodiazepines having anticonvulsant activity illustratively prepared from 2-aminobenzophenones and ornithine.
2-Anilino-3-nitropyridines have been prepared by Clark, R. L. et al in J. Med. Chem. (1978), Vol. 21, No. 9, pp 965-978 from an appropriate aniline and 2-chloro-3-nitropyridine. Bishop, R. R. et al. studied the kinetics of the reaction of 2-chloro-5-nitro and 2-chloro-3-nitropyridines with certain anilines as reported in J. Chem. Soc. 437 (1952).
The novel pyrido[1,4]benzodiazepines as antidepressant agents prepared via [2-[(aminopyridinyl)amino]phenyl]aryl methanones are the subject of copending application Ser. No. 305,080, filed on Sept. 24, 1981.